A Glimpse Into the Solitary Veil of the Darkness
by SchoeneSeele
Summary: Anger of a future broken and a past haunting two souls. For a single night the veil between them will fall to reveal a light burning brightly between two souls.


**AN: I don't know why this story popped into my head but it just came out that way. It is only a one shot. But I must say it is a distinctively good one shot for me. I hope everyone enjoys this adventure given in a glimpse of their lives.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them only the memories of the one I love who is dying**.

Her anger was pure and simple. It coursed through every fiber of her being. She was so angry with him. She didn't know what to do and she heartily blamed his presence in her life for that. The war had scattered them to the far corners of the world. They had fought with desperation and magic to save the world from the darkness it faced. She had been there in those final moments. She had been willing to lay her life for those she would never know. For children yet unborn and for the sins of many she would give up all things.

She had been there when her world had shattered into a thousand pieces. Every day she spent countless hours picking up the pieces of a life before tragedy. She had long lived in the dreadful fear of the late hour frantic call, the call that would break her beyond recognition. He was supposed to be here with her holding her. He was supposed to be her shelter in the storm. But he himself lay so broken by the horrors of the war they knew not how to fix each other.

He had left one night and she doubted he would ever return. She knew now as she stared out her window that her life had changed irrevocably. She needed him too simply so purely it was going to drive her insane. She was packing her bags. She was being driven from her one time home. She couldn't stand being haunted by the memories of the past. All the while being tormented by the phantoms of a future no longer realized. She threw her things frantically into a trunk she had toted for decades it seemed. She collapsed to the floor of her silent apartment.

The rain cried out with her in that dark hour. She lay there in a broken heap crying out the shattered pieces of the woman she was supposed to have been. Of the girl who had died in the war that had wrenched so much from her. The brilliance of the stars were obscured by the pain of heaven above mirroring her own.

He stood out in the street before her apartment complex. He stood clinging to a lamp post. He was soaked to the skin. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know how to heal the broken bridges between them. Gods if only he had told her sooner. If only he hadn't fled after the end of the war. The things he had seen the things he had been forced to had haunted him. Demons he couldn't over come. So he had fled. He hadn't known the ways to love her then and he regretted that mistake with every broken piece in him.

He wanted her he needed her. In a way that was primal. He needed to know if there was anything left for them. He needed to feel her beside him. He was dying for the touch of the only woman he had ever loved. He knew of the pain she had suffered, he the breaking that she had endured. He had agonized for so much time while she lay captive. He knew she rarely ever spoke to a soul about the things she faced as a captive of the dark lord's minions. He knew though that her body lay scarred and marred.

He wasn't sure how much longer he waited. He was all the sudden pounding up the stairs towards her. He had to get there in time for god only knew what would happen if he didn't. He was flinging open her door and he halted in front of her broken self lying there on the floor. Her eyes were wide at first with fear and his heart stung. He had come bursting through her door much life that waking nightmare of the night she had been stolen away. Her mouth formed a gentle ohh shape as words escaped her, "Ron?"

It was a question it was a thousand things. Before he knew what to say what to even think she was racing towards him. Time stopped in those precious moments as she violently threw herself into his soaked and waiting arms. His voice was cracked and hoarse, "Hermione?" She met his eyes with shattered ones mirroring his own. He never knew what drew him to her. His lips were pressing against his in a way he had only ever imagined. He was soon pushing her into a nearby wall separating her kitchen from the all but vacant living area.

There were melding they were healing. He cried out as did he as he made frantic love to her. The time after as they stayed in each other's arms was more precious to him that all the treasures that could ever be lain before his feet. He turned to her whispering her name on bruised lips. She played with his hair shyly. They passed the first night together on that floor she had lain on so broken. He knew that the battle for their now altered future would absorb their lives. Neither knew if they could heal the ones of the past. They didn't know if some wounds would ever heal. But for one night as the rain sped on their demons lay vanquished, their pain lay at the bottom of the ocean. They were together if for only one night of their lives.

**AN: There you are review at will as always. I hope you enjoyed. **


End file.
